Harry Potter and the Society of Hogwarts (OneShot)
by Jarred John
Summary: When a strange smell fills the halls of Hogwarts, the students are sent home early for Christmas. But when Harry and his friends return and find the school completely empty, they are in for a serious mystery. (Based off the Netflix series: The Society.)


**Author's Note: This fanfiction is based on the Netflix Series The Society with the Characters of Harry Potter. This story is an idea I had awhile ago and a OneShot for now, unless this story gets support or if I get more ideas.**

**(This isn't labeled as a "crossover fanfic" because no characters from The Society series will be making any appearances in this story.)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: This Isn't Hogwarts

~%%%%~

Harry woke up early the next morning. It was the day before the Winter Holidays and everyone in the Gryffindor Common Room was either packing to go home or going down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron and Hermione were waiting by the entrance hole. They climbed out of the portrait hole made their way downstairs.

Halfway down the corridor, Ron stopped short suddenly and made a face.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked him frowning.

Ron's face didn't change. "Do you... _smell_ that?"

Harry and Hermione both sniffed the air then gaged.

"What-is-_that_?" gagged Hermione, covering her nose.

Harry grimaced at the smell. It was like someone stuffed a stink bomb, a pile of dirty socks, and a bunch of rotten eggs. The smell didn't get better as they walked into the Great Hall.

The teachers all had handkerchiefs covering their noses. Professor Dumbledore made a face, but didn't cover his nose. Harry assumed he was trying to find the source. Umbridge, meanwhile, was accusing almost anyone.

She had a pink handkerchief covering her nose. Her toad-like face was in a twisted sneer. "Who did this?!" she shouted. Umbridge looked accusingly at the Weasley twins, who were coming into the hall. They too had disgusted looks. "You two!" Umbridge shouted. "Explain yourselves! Are you responsible for this... _smell_?"

Fred and George shook their heads.

"We did not —" Fred began.

"— do this!" George finished.

They both walked away from her and sat at the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore stood up as soon as everyone was settled. "I will find a way to get rid of this smell. If you haven't pack for the holidays, I suggest you do so. I don't think anyone would want to stay in school with this smell."

Everyone nodded at Dumbledore's words, even Umbridge. The headmaster then clapped his hands and breakfast appeared. Ron immediately began eating and Harry join him. Hermione, however, took a piece of bread and gathered her books.

"I'm going to head to the library," she told them. "I'm going to check if there's something on magical smells."

She then walked out of the Great Hall.

~%%%%~

The rest of the day was horrible. The smell had spread throughout the entire school, including the dungeons, the grounds, Hagrid's Hut and the Quidditch stadium. Some students headed to Hogsmeade as the smell wasn't as bad there.

None of the teachers could find the source of the smell. Filch, the caretaker, was cleaning and spraying every hallway and corridor. Ministry officials came around lunch and didn't have any luck locating the source of the smell either.

The Hogwarts Express was now completely booked. All of the students would return home for the holidays. The teachers would return the day before the students came back to get things ready.

~%%%%~

Two weeks later, Harry and his friends were on the Hogwarts Express going back to Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley had been attacked during the break. Harry had a vision through the eyes' of a snake (somehow) and told immediately about his whereabouts. He was cured the day before they returned to Hogwarts.

It was dark now and Harry and his friends were asleep. It was strangely quiet on the train. Not one student was awake.

The train came to a sudden halt. Everyone aboard woke up.

Ron sat up groggy. "We there?" he asked.

Hermione peered out the window. "Yeah, we are." She look at them. "You guys fell asleep too?"

Harry and Ron both nodded. They gathered their stuff and left the compartment.

When they got outside, the carriages with the thestrals were waiting for them outside the station. They climbed into a carriage on they set off to the castle.

From inside the carriage, Harry could see the castle though the window. The castle's windows were very dark and the torches that lit the outside of the castle were dimly lit, giving Hogwarts a spooky look.

They arrived into main courtyard outside the Great Hall. Harry looked around and saw none of the teachers. All he saw were tried and hungry students.

The students all walked in the Main Hall. The candles in the Great Hall were dimly lit. None of the teachers were the hall either. The High Table was empty. Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys sat at the Gryffindor table. Everyone else sat at their respected tables and waited.

"Where is everybody?" Ron asked. "I'm starving."

Ginny sniffed the air. "The smell..." she said, "it's gone."

Everyone around her sniffed the air and realized she was right. The smell was gone.

"Maybe the teachers havn't arrived yet?" Harry suggested.

Hermione shook her head. "No. If that was the case, Umbridge would be here taking charge."

Everyone was quiet again.

Until a ferret spoke up.

"Where are the teachers?!" Malfoy shouted. "When my father hears about this —!"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" yelled Daphne Greengrass.

Several students were looking around the hall.

"This is ridiculous!" Hermione muttered. She then stood up. "Everyone? Um, excuse me!" Every student looked at her. "I think we should look around and see if we can find the teachers."

Several students nodded while Malfoy shouted, "Who put the _mudblood_ in charge?"

Some Gryffindors glared at him.

"Granger's right," said Anthony Goldstein, a prefect in Ravenclaw. "We should look around and see if we can find the teachers."

Harry, Ron and Hermione got up with the rest of the students. They walked up the staircase to Dumbledore's office.

"That's odd," Hermione said suddenly.

"What is?" Harry asked.

"All of the portraits are empty," she said.

Harry looked one of the walls and she was right. Every painting was empty. No people or animals were in them. All they saw in the paintings were the backgrounds.

They arrived a few moments later at the entrance to the headmaster's tower.

"Um... lemon drop?" Harry asked the gargoyle.

The gargoyle moved and they went up. The office was empty when they walked in. The portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses were also empty. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, was missing from his perch.

"This isn't good," Hermione said gravely. "If Dumbledore's not here —"

She was interrupted by someone yelling from downstairs.

"HARRY! RON! HERMIONE! COME QUICK!"

The trio ran out of the office and back down the grand staircase. Neville and Ginny were at the bottom when they arrived looking very worried.

"Hagrid's gone too," Neville said, "and Fang."

Ginny looked at Harry. "We can't find any of the teachers. Not even Filch or Mrs. Norris."

Harry exchanged looks with Ron and Hermione. This wasn't good.

~%%%%~

They returned to the Great Hall an hour later. Hermione, Ron and Harry went up to the High Table with the rest of the prefects.

"Didn't any of you find anything?" Hermione asked them.

Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan shook their heads.

"We couldn't find Professor Sprout," Hannah said sadly.

"I checked the kitchens," said Ernie, "and the house elves were missing too."

"We checked the library and Ravenclaw Tower," said Padma Patil.

"Nothing," Anthony said.

Malfoy glared at Hermione and said, "Dungeons are empty too. Professor Snape's gone, as well as the ghosts." Pansy Parkinson nodded her head and sneered. Hermione nodded at them and turned to the rest of the hall. "Has anyone found anything?"

A chorus of "no's" rang though the hall.

"Hermione?" asked Ron. "What does this mean?"

Hermione thought about it then shook her head. "I don't know."

"Should we send a letter to the Ministry?" Hannah asked.

Hermione nodded. "That's a good idea. Anyone got an owl?"

Harry saw Hedwig flying towards them. A Ravenclaw handed Hermione a piece of parchment and she began writing furiously. Harry peered over her shoulder and read the letter.

_To whom who may consider,_

_The rest of the students and I arrived at Hogwarts to find it completely empty. No teachers, ghosts, house elves or anyone in the portraits can be found. Was there a mistake? Should we leave the school? The train left and we don't know what to do without the teachers._

_Please help._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Prefect_

Hermione reread the letter a couple of times then attached it to Hedwig's leg. The owl flew away after Hermione told her where to go.

"So what now?" Seamus Finnigan asked.

"We go to bed," Hermione said. "There's no point in staying in here. And there's no dinner."

After that sad announcement, everyone, tired and hungry, made their way back to their common rooms.

When the Gryffindors arrived, the portrait of the Fat Lady was also empty.

"How are we going to get in?" a first year asked.

Harry walked up and moved the picture frame forward. The hole to the common room opened.

"That's useful to know," said Neville. He was always forgetting the passwords and all this time they could have just _moved_ the portrait.

Everyone walked inside and went to their rooms.

~%%%%~

The morning came quickly. Harry and Ron went down with the rest of their roommates to the Great Hall. Everyone was already in the hall. The plates and goblets were empty and the High Table was also empty.

The sky in the hall was a misty gray. No one was saying anything, students were just sitting around doing nothing.

"This is so boring," Ron said, putting his hands on his knees.

"Give it time,"said Ginny. "I'm sure someone at the Ministry will get Hermione's letter."

Harry hoped they find Dumbeldore and brought him back. He suddenly had an idea. "What if we go to Hogsmeade?" he suggested. "We can get help."

Hermione beamed at him. "Great idea! Any volunteers?" she asked the Gryffindors.

Fred, George and Neville all raised their hands.

"Great!" said Hermione. She called everyone's attention. "We're sending a group to Hogsmeade to get help."

"Who's going?" Terry Boot asked.

"Fred and George Weasley and Neville Longbottom," she answered.

"Excuse me! But I think I should go!" Malfoy spoke up.

Hermione sighed. "Fine. Anyone else?"

No one volunteered. So the group walked out of the Great Hall.

~%%%%~

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet, Malfoy."

"..."

"..."

"My feet hurt and I'm dying out here."

"Could you die faster?"

"George!" said Neville.

They were walking on the road the carriages took. There was no sign of the carriages either. They had been walking for almost an hour and a half. Malfoy, of course, complained the entire way.

"This is ridiculous!" Malfoy shouted. He kicked the ground furiously. "When my father finds out about all this —!"

The most surprising thing happened. Neville picked up Malfoy and threw him into the forest. Malfoy screamed like a little girl and landed with a hard _thud_. The twins gawked at Neville.

"What?" Neville asked them. "He asked for it."

They continued walking and Malfoy joined them a minute or so later. The Hogwarts Gates were opened wide when they got there. There was no sign of anyone. They continued walking to the train station.

When they arrived, they looked around and saw the train was gone and that no one was there either.

"Look at that!" Fred said suddenly.

They looked what he was pointing at. The train tracks a few feet away looked like they disappeared. Some of the tracks ended into grass.

This wasn't all that they discovered. The crossed the small red bridge to the village. The entrance sign was there...

But the village wasn't.

~%%%%~

"Do you think they found anything?" Ginny asked Hermione.

The rest of the students decided to wait in the Great Hall. A few Hufflepuffs brought food from the kitchens and they all eat a (very) light breakfast.

Hermione sighed. "I hope so. None of this makes any sense."

After a few moments of silence, someone shouted, "LOOK! AN OWL!"

Everyone looked up. Hedwig was from a window towards the Gryffindor table. She landed next to Hermione and she took the letter attached to Hedwig's leg. Hermione was frowning. "I-It's my letter!" she announced to the looking students. "The letter I sent last night! I got it... back?" Hermione looked at Hedwig for an answer, but of course the owl didn't answer.

Whispers broke out. Everyone looked bewildered at this. Harry looked at Hermione. "What does this mean?" he asked.

Hermione was going to answer but the doors to the hall opened. Fred, George, Neville and Malfoy walked in. They walked to the High Table and Malfoy looked at everyone. His face was sad and shocked.

"Hogsmeade... is gone," he said. Gasps were heard throughout the hall.

"It was attacked?!" a Slytherin boy asked.

Malfoy shock his head and George spoke, "Hogsmeade wasn't there, at all. Just the entrance way. Trees for miles are standing where the village should be."

Confused and shocked looks were exchanged throughout the hall.

No one knew what was going on.

But one thing was clear.

This wasn't Hogwarts. This wasn't their home.

~%%%%~

_The End?_


End file.
